Mission: Matchmaker
by Hermione Double1
Summary: Ginny is sick of the way Ron and Hermione won't do anything about the way they fancy each other, so she decides to recruit some troupes in the form of Fred, George and Harry to help get them together. RHr and some HG hints. Chapter 2 up now!
1. Plans

__

Stage 1:

****

Planning

__

Hey hey! My new fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and by the way- I don't own any of this, because if I did, I certainly wouldn't be broadcasting my talents on the Internet!

I'm really sick of this. _Really_ sick of it. I'm still going out with Dean, but he hasn't owled me in ages, and, well, I'm beginning to think it's a bit unfair of me to be going out with him right now. 

I mean, I managed to convince everyone that I didn't like Harry a few months ago……. I lied. 

I still like him………….. 

You know what? I'm sick of my love life as a whole. In fact, I'm giving up. Yep. That's the end of it. It's a mess, and I really can't be bothered tidying it up.

It's alright for some. In fact it's bloody brilliant- I mean- look at Hermione. There's an international Quidditch player after her- and she just blows him off. The poor lad. But you know what? I have my suspicions why. I'm pretty sure she's got this _thing_ for my dear older brother. Yep. _Hermione and Ron_. 

Hmmmm……………… I've just been hit by an amazing idea. You know I said I'm giving up on relationships? Well, I never said I was going to give up on _other people's_, did I? They are so going to go out- and I'm going to help. 

You should see them. They're eyeing each other up right now! Eww! Okay, I think I may need the opposite end of one of Fred and George's Puking Pastilles. I never realised you needed such a strong stomach when becoming a matchmaker. 

Well, I suppose I'd better get a move on. They've wasted enough time already.

They're just so—

'Ginny? What are you staring at?'

'Nothing, Ron,' Ha, yeah right. Nothing, (nothing meaning deciding how I should undertake what could be a potentially dangerous operation.)

Where was I? Oh yes, well, they really suit each other- I mean, they've been best friends, for what? Six years! And I mean, if I get Ron to go out with Hermione, maybe he'll keep his nose out of _my_ (now non-existent) love life. I have the best ideas. 

As much as it pains me to say this, they really are quite cute together. They always look really happy (unless they've had - what I like to call - a _lover's tiff_.) And, needless to say, I want them to be happy- I mean this is one of my best friends and my brother we're talking about.

Now, what would be the best way to undertake phase one of the operation while keeping it secret? One thing's for certain- its going to be difficult. I think the best thing to do is to start recruiting some trustworthy troupes. I think we'll begin with Harry- he's Ron's best friend- he can spy and get any inside information. Not to mention the fact I can- you know- get a bit- _closer _to him. Next, I think Fred and George- not exactly trustworthy, but they could be useful, what with all their pranking equipment. They also have an amazing way of worming pieces of embarrassing information out of you, not to mention the ability to use it against you (I should know!). 

So: Fred, George, Harry and me. 

****

MISSION: MATCHMAKER. 

__

Did you enjoy it? If you did, can you please be nice and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW?**


	2. Recruitment

__

Sorry about the wait, people. I've been dead busy (my sis got married!!!) But here's the second chapter. And if you think this stuff belongs to me, you should visit a little place I like to call the Loony Bin. Oh yeah, and check out AbsoluteNutters if you haven't already! Yours,

Hermione Double

****

Recruitment

Now for stage two- RECRUITMENT. I've already decided on my troupes- but I just need to actually convince them to join the ranks, which I am sure they'll be more than willing to do after a little persuasion, (and if not, I'm sure a couple of my Bat Bogey Hexes won't go amiss.) I think I'd better write a letter to Harry at them Muggle idiots. Parchment……….

__

Dear Harry,

Hi! Ginny here. I know you're meeting us soon, but I think I should give you an advance invitation (or warning- depends how you look at it) about some things that are likely to happen when you arive. Have you ever noticed how my dear brother Ron totally fancies Hermione, and Hermione totally fancies Ron, yet neither of them has realised it? Well, we're all getting rather sick of it, so I've decided to try and help get them together. The plans are strictly confidential at this stage of the operation. Fred and George are going to help too. (Trust me, they will!)

Love,

Ginny

PS, I suppose I should say I have attached a hex to this piece of parchment, so if you do tell Ron or Hermione any of the plans in this letter, you will be severely sorry. It also prohibits either of them to read it if they happen to find it.

Okay, does "love" sound too informal? Well, never mind- I've sent it now. 

Now to the difficult bit: persuading Fred and George. I suppose they'll be in their room, developing some revolting way to maim your enemies.

And, sure enough, they're making a little something called _Bake Your Own Bogies. _

'Ginny, get out. Our experiments are top secret.'

'Not until you hear me out.'

'Fine, but you'd better hurry up. The bogies are on the boil and they have been known to explode if left too long.'

'Ew! Okay. You know Ron?'

'Unfortunately.'

'And you know Hermione?'

'Ginny, is this going anywhere? We really are very busy, _and_ we are armed with Shrinking Skin Sweets.'

'Okay. Well, I have an idea for a new product.'

'No chance Ginny. We are the owners and developers of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, so you can get lost. You aren't getting your hands on any of OUR gold.'

'I don't want any of it!'

'Well, explain what you want or get out, now.'

Oh, how to explain?

'Okay, if you just shut up for a second I'll tell you. Right, well, I was thinking about Ron and Hermione, and they're both too thick to realise they fancy each other.'

'They fancy each other now?'

'God, you can _so_ tell you are related to Ron.'

'No, I noticed it too. Remember that time at the Yule Ball, and all of a sudden Ron started hating Krum for no reason whatsoever?' Well, at least Fred's got a tiny amount of brain. _Tiny_ being the operative word.

'Oh, yeah. I suppose you could be right. Oh my god!! Do you realise what this means?'

'Yep. A seriously good opportunity to blackmail our fave little bro.'

'No! Please just think about this! Me and Harry……'

'Ooooohhh, Ginny, you and Harry, eh?' God, I HATE them!

'Will you let me finish? Well, me and Harry have decided that we're gonna help them.'

'And how do you intend to do that?'

'Well, we're going to use some interesting ways to make them realise they like each other, so as to shut them up, and make them a hell of a lot happier.'

'And what, pray tell, does this have to do with us?'

'A lot. You're gonna help us.'

'Oh, are we now?' They said, in unison.

'Yes you bloody well are.'

'And what's gonna happen if we don't?'

'Then you'll seriously regret it. Remember, I'm a dab hand at Bat-Bogey Hexes.'

'Okay, what do you want us to do?'

'Well, first of all, I want you to make a new product to make them realise they fancy each other. Something along the lines of a Love Potion, only they don't need one of them. And you know how good you two are at embarrassing people, well, here's your chance. I'll leave it to you. Do whatever you want as long as it's safe, and legal. I don't think Hermione would ever forgive us if it weren't.'

'Right, we'll think about it.'

'Thank you. I owe you one.'

'And Ginny?'

'Yes?'

'If you ever step foot in this room without our permission ever again, I swear you will regret it.'

__

Thanks for reading. Now there's just one thing I would like you to do. You see that button, down there, saying Submit Review? Well, could you press it? Go on, you know you want to! 


End file.
